Eros
Eros Eros (Ancient Greek: Ἔρως, meaning "Intimate Love"), in Greek mythology, is the god of sexual love and beauty. He was also worshipped as a fertility deity. His Roman counterpart is Cupid ("desire"). Eros is the god of love, seduction, and pleasure. He is the son of Aphrodite with Ares, though many suspect that Cupid was fathered by Zeus or Hermes (though Hermes and Aphrodite already had a son, Hermaphroditus). Eros and Psyche When Eros' mother Aphrodite became jealous of Psyche, a woman that was admired so much for her looks that Aphrodite's subjects forget to pray for her name. She ordered Eros to make Psyche fall in love with the vilest monster in the world, in order to reclaim her people. However, while Eros was making an attempt to shoot her, it is told that he either scratches himself with his arrow or he falls in love with Psyche, dazzled by her godlike beauty. Eros, unable to resist the charm of Psyche, reports back to her mother, telling her that he has failed the task. Aphrodite is angered by this news and she lays a curse of Psyche, wishing that she would never be able to find a suitable husband. This decision of his mother upsets Eros greatly, and he refuses to shoot any more arrows as long as the curse is on Psyche, causing the Temple of Aphrodite to fall. To prevent the Earth from dying and her name to be completely forgotten, Aphrodite finally accepts to release the curse and let her son marry Psyche. She is given immortality by Zeus, and is made the goddess of pleasure and soul. Powers Eros possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Olympian Gods. Like all Olympian Gods, he is immortal. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any known conventional means. He is immune to all known terrestrial diseases and is invulnerable to conventional injury. If wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of her bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power such as Zeus or Aphrodite or a number of gods of equal power working together to revive him. Cupid does have some superhuman strength and his own Olympian metabolism gives him far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympian’s superhuman strength and weight). Eros also has a number of minor mystical skills consisting of, but not limited to travelling between worlds, such as from Earth to Olympus, and to change form. He can attain a state where he appears invisible to mortals, but not to gods, whether they are form Olympus or not. He can grow two wings at will, although it has also been assumed he can keep them invisible until he requires them. with these wings, he can easily attain sub-orbital flight and carry up to two people at once. He has shown great acrobatic skill and grace in flight. Eros has extensive archery skills in shooting love arrows, mystical projectiles imbued with his powers to cause affection for the first thing his victims see. These arrows generally turn into energy on impact, but Cupid can reform them into arrows. He also carries arrows of indifference which can cause those subjects inflicted with them to show lack in interest in others. Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Love gods Category:Greek pantheon Category:Greek mythology Category:Greece Category:Greek deity Category:Greek minor deities Category:Greek Archers Category:Personifications in Greek mythology Category:Greek gods Category:Fertility gods Category:Personifications Category:Lust gods Category:Offspring of Aphrodite Category:Offspring of Ares Category:Offspring of Aphrodite and Ares Category:Gods of desire